herofandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated)
Optimus Prime is the main protagonist of Transformers: Animated. Optimus Prime was originally in the Autobot Academy and best friends with Sentinel Prime and Elita-One. He transforms into an Earth fire truck while he and his Autobot team, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl are on Earth. Optimus Prime was originally in the Autobot Academy and friends with Sentinel Prime and Elitia One. Optimus has the ability to change any part of his robotic body into a tool or gadget. He has swing lines in his wrists. His wrist can also fire bolas. His arsenal includes a grappler, fire extingisher and a negative friction spray. Personnality Optimus Prime is the commander of a ragtag and largely inexperienced group of Autobots. The 2nd oldest of the group (after Ratchet, of coarse). He’s a born leader, a natural tactician, a dedicated never-say-die fighter and a master of improvisation in the face of adversity. Unassuming, humble, friendly and cheerful, Prime comes across as “The Bot Next Door.” He takes his mission and his men with the utmost seriousness, but is still able to relate to them as a regular guy. He’s not the kind of leader who needs to bark orders to command respect. He is usually the first to join the fight and the last to leave it putting himself before any member of his team. When Optimus Prime crashed to Earth with the rest of the Autobots, he didn't really know what it meant to be a hero. He spent most of his time in space dreaming of glory, but it wasn't until he was first faced with the terrible decisions that inevitably come with leadership that he finally understood. He became a true hero - a being who does what he does not for glory and fame, but because no-one else can do it. Appareance Optimus is somwhat similar to his ancestor even with the colors of red and blue, but he also has the additional colors of yellow, silver, black, blue-black, his face is blue and like all Autobots, his eyes are blue and white irises. He transforms into a Cybertronian Cab-Over Truck, when arriving to Detroit on Earth, he adapts the veichle mode of a crossover between a Semi-trailer and a fire truck. Powers and Skils As a special kand of Prime of the Elite Guard, accuipped with blasters and blades, and wields a strong, rocket-propelled, extendable battle axe, as well as multiple arm mounted modifications, including grappler cables, fire extinguishers and bola-whip throwers Optimus Prime possesses a wide variety of skills and abilities. His main one are his arm mounted grappling hook launchers, which Optimus can use to swing through the air, or to reach things a distance away from him. The launchers can also shoot out bolas to tie up the legs of his opponents, fire retardant foam, and low friction gel. Optimus wields a rocket powered axe. The axe can transform from a small hatchet into a full sized battle axe, and the handle can extend even further to allow Optimus to pole vault when needed. The rocket engine assists with swings to lend more power to attacks. Optimus also exhibited an ability to tap into phone and radio signals in Return of the Headmaster, using an antenna built into his "ear piece". In the same episode, he also demonstrated an ability to track signals back to their origin. Optimus also possesses a retractable mouthplate/battle mask like several of the other Autobots for battle mode purposes. In “Endgame” Optimus Prime receives the ultimate upgrade – a rocket pack! These jet engines allow Optimus to fly at high speeds to compete with Decepticons on their own ground, although as he is not a natural flyer Optimus is not as experienced in aerial combat as the Decepticons are. On top of all this, Optimus Prime has extensive Autobot Academy training. In addition to his agility and Elite Guard-class skills, he has the tactical knowledge that comes with the role, such as tricking Headmaster into transforming and crushing his Headmaster unit in Transwarped. To top it all off, in the final battle Optimus Prime wields the Magnus Hammer, which can call down blasts of thunder and generate storms. There's just no stopping him! Attributes:https://transformertitans-animated.fandom.com/wiki/Optimus_Prime?action=edit&section=2 *Supplementary battle armor. *Rocket-assisted axe. *Grapnel launcher in arm. *Can cut reinforced steel. *Advanced fire-fighting systems. *Trained at Autobot Academy. Gallery Images Optimus with Ultra Magnus' Hammer.jpg|Optimus wearing his Wingblade jetpack Optimus Ready for Rock.jpg|Optimus wielding Laserbeak in guitar mode Optimus, Jazz and Frozen Blitzwing.jpg|Optimus high-fiving Jazz Optimus and Grimlock with Nutcase Powell.jpg|Optimus with Grimlock Optimus and his Team with Jazz, Lugnut, Megatron and Shockwave.jpg Optimus vs. Meltdown.jpg Optimus (During an Attack Animated)).png Optimus and his Team with Omega Supreme and Megatron (Ep. 42).jpg 679a9d9ffa9256cbe6a526aef6ce3166.jpg|Optimus in attendance of Blurr's rebirth Optimus look at Grimlock.png Optimus with Jazz and Sentinel (Decepticon Air).jpg Optimus is happy (Animated).jpg Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Master Orator Category:Strategists Category:Revived Category:Military Category:Successful Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Pure Good Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Gentle Giants Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:Narrators Category:Dreaded Category:Virtually Resourceful